1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for collocating clothes, and particularly relates to a method for collocating a clothing accessory on a human body by using image processing.
2. Description of Related Art
Various clothes in different styles constantly hit the market. People are thus free to match clothes to cope with styles for different occasions, weather, or needs. However, it is not only time-consuming but troublesome to try on clothes one after another, and clothes previously matched may be forgotten after trying many different clothes, making the previously devoted time and attention a complete waste.